


Angelic Perspective

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Series: Krakoan Sexiness [8]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Telepathic Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Set within the pages of Hickman's X-Men run: Warren Worthington III has a lot of lament on as his past continues to make him feel pain from wounds that hadn't healed. Jean Grey offers him a shot at expressing all his pent-up feelings, especially when she brings back a flash from the past.
Relationships: Candy Southern/Warren Worthington III, Jean Grey/Warren Worthington III, Jean Grey/Warren Worthington III/Candy Southern
Series: Krakoan Sexiness [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826035
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Angelic Perspective

**_Greetings! DC-MarvelGirl 1997 back with yet another sexy Krakoa story! This is a very different one, and one I’m especially excited about. This is a story for Angel, who in the comics at the moment, doesn’t have a notable love life or story of his own. This takes place within the pages of Hickman’s comics at the moment, but in terms of when it is set, I'm leaving it a bit ambiguous for this. Nonetheless, this is a romantic yet sexy story for Warren, where Jean Grey is determined to help Warren heal from old wounds due to past relationships. We all know Warren and Jean at one point had an attraction to one another, and it was because of this pent-up attraction that led to a moment where Warren’s ex-fiance walked in on him comforting Jean. Unfortunately, that was before Candy Southern’s life ended at the hands of Cameron Hodge, who tortured and murdered her. Jean, having the understanding that Warren has never fully moved on, consults The Five to resurrect Candy so that she, Warren, and Candy can heal past wounds._ **

‘This here means psychic communication and thoughts.’ 

**_I encourage all to review, but also keep in mind that this story will be containing graphic sexual content. So, if you aren’t of the legal age or maturity to view such content, please skip over it._ **

**_I also do not own any of the characters used here. Marvel and Disney do._ **

* * *

**Angelic Per** **spective**

**Krakoa - Bar Sinister**

Warren Worthington III had lived life experiencing what no other man had. He faced mounting losses, abuse, misuse, death, and resurrection. No amount of expensive alcohol from Bar Sinister could buy back the very things that he lost in life. 

His first experience with loss had been upon hearing of his father being murdered by his own traitorous uncle. As if it couldn’t get worse, he’d screwed up with the best relationship that he’d ever had, and found himself in close intimacy with his teammate and friend, Jean Grey. This not only cost him his late fiance, Candy Southern. It also led to his friendship with his leader, Cyclops, being strained for several years. Then, Apocalypse used him and made him a Horseman of Apocalypse. Then, the icing on the cake: 

Cameron Hodge murdering Candy Southern on Genosha. 

Warren’s eyes glazed over with tears as he lamented his many regrets. Nursing his shot glass filled with Patron, he took the shot before flagging down Rogue to fill him up again. 

‘I still can’t believe that I am here on this island,’ thought Warren, glancing around at all the mutants in Bar Sinister. ‘Yet, even though everyone here is at peace for once, I feel something is missing. Betsy and I had something great. She gave me a new perspective on making love. But I still cannot stop thinking about my greatest regret.’ 

Downing his next shot of Patron with lime, Warren swallowed as he remembered the day he’d comforted Jean, and Candy had walked in on them. He’d allowed his feelings for Jean to get in the way of things with Candy. He’d been comforting her, because Jean had felt Scott was distancing from her. It all had to do with the fact that Scott had abandoned Madeylne and Nathan, who’d just been a baby. And Warren, who’d always harbored a deep attraction towards Jean, ended up taking it upon himself to just comfort her. Unfortunately, his perspective on comfort led to them sharing a long hug. 

‘I was a moron,’ thought Warren, taking another shot. ‘I really thought that I could be there for Jeannie, and I hadn’t accounted for Candy walking in on me. Either I was arrogant, or driven by my own pent-up feelings for Jeannie. I just hate that I was too late with Candy.’ 

His tears spilled down his face as he remembered the day Candy died. That had been the day he learned of Cameron Hodge’s betrayal. Hodge had brutally tortured Candy to a point where her mind completely shut down, and she ended up dying in his arms. Warren’s bloodlust as Archangel most definitely did not help in the least, especially when he ended up decapitating Hodge for his betrayal. 

He never once thought he could move on with anyone. He and Betsy had something on and off for so long, yet he never felt satisfied enough. Sure, Betsy was a great girl. However, he constantly compared her to Candy, which was what led to their breaking up. Plus, he was ashamed to admit that he still had feelings for a married woman, Jean Grey. 

Shaking his head, Warren felt his life couldn’t get more pathetic. He was living on the homeland for mutants where everyone was united. But he couldn’t get over his past scars from previous relationships. He still couldn’t fully forgive himself for not just how he treated Candy, but how he handled things moving forward. 

‘Fuck my life,’ he thought miserably. ‘Now I know why I’m so unhappy here. I’ve been unsatisfied for years. And I don’t think anything can satisfy my needs.’ 

‘Penny for your thoughts, Angel?’ asked the voice of Jean Grey. 

Warren turned to see his teammate and oldest friend moving to sit beside him. He saw her telepathically asking Rogue to get her a shot glass filled with Baileys. She was still wearing her Marvel Girl uniform from the latest Quiet Counsel meeting. It was the very uniform Warren associated with their early years at the Institute, where he competed with Bobby, Hank, and Scott for the resident redhead’s affections. But Warren had only stopped upon seeing how crazy Scott had been for Jean. 

‘I shouldn’t have suppressed my feelings for her. I should have just told her, and maybe then, I would have gotten some satisfaction. Maybe only then, I wouldn’t have ruined Candy and I’s relationship,’ thought Warren, being sure to keep his thoughts as private as possible. Little did he realize, Jean caught some of his thoughts. 

“You know you’re terrible at hiding your thoughts, Warren; especially the ones centered around me,” said Jean, sipping her glass of Baileys. 

Warren blushed deeply. It was the one downside to living among telepaths. Jean could pick up on the most subtle of thoughts, even if one tried to keep those thoughts private. And she _especially_ knew when one was thinking about her specifically. She’d felt the boys’ thoughts centered around her when she first arrived at the Institute. Being the only girl surrounded by four, handsome men, Jean quickly found herself overwhelmed by being a housemate to four, hormonal young men. 

“Jeannie,” Warren began to say. 

“You do not have to apologize for your thoughts, Warren,” said Jean. “You’ve still got a lot of pent-up emotions you’ve been keeping all to yourself for all these years. You should express them and be a little more open.” 

“To Betsy’s credit, she helped for a while. Then it led to the Archangel in me coming out again, before we began living here,” Warren mused, sipping more tequila. 

Jean nodded. “I know. But we won’t have to worry about revisiting that train wreck again,” she said. “Look around at what we built here, Warren. Mutants have a home, and no one is taking that away from us.” 

“And that should bring me a lot of satisfaction, right?” asked Warren. “But why am I still so unhappy when I’ve got unlimited supply of the world’s best liquor, and a homeland for myself and my kind?” 

“I know why,” declared Jean, leaning a gentle hand over his. “You’re still struggling with finding stability. For years, you’ve been suppressing your inner pain over your mistakes you’d made. How many times do Betsy and I need to tell you that you aren’t a product of your mistakes?” 

“I find that hard to believe, Jeannie,” said Warren, shaking his head. “For years, I hid my feelings for you, and not very well, mind you. Then that just led to me messing up my relationship with the girl I was supposed to marry. And I didn’t get another chance with her, because Cameron Hodge didn’t _let_ her have a chance.” 

Warren laughed sardonically, sipping more tequila. “I guess I’m destined to be single, except for the occasional on-off hook-up with Betsy.” 

As Jean sat there, listening to her friend’s drunken musings, an idea came to her mind. Warren had mentioned he never got another chance with Candy. They were now on an island that allowed them to bring mutants back who’d fallen. Who was to say they couldn’t do the same for humans?

“And I’m ashamed to admit it, but I’ve still got feelings for you,” added Warren. 

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of, Warren,” whispered Jean. “I’m sure you’ve heard of how _open_ Scott and I are with our relationship right now.” 

Warren nodded. “I’ve heard Wolverine say he fucked you and Scottie last night. I never thought Scott to have bisexual tendencies.” 

“This island has been great for our sex life,” said Jean. “But I have an idea. All I ask is this. Do you trust me?”

Warren glanced at her. “You know trust between us isn’t a problem, Jeannie. You’re one of my oldest friends.” 

“Then trust my plan, Warren. You’ll know if it worked,” said Jean, rising from her seat at the bar. “But I ask this of you, Angel. Follow me.” 

Warren nodded, following Jean through the bar and wondering what she had planned for him. But as he followed her, Jean sent out a soft, telepathic call to Hope Summers, her adoptive granddaughter. 

‘Hope?’ she called. 

‘Yes, Jean?’ Hope asked. 

‘I’ve got a request for you and The Five. Can you adhere to it?’ asked Jean. 

‘Depends on the request.’

‘You already know my request, Hope. Please, fulfill it,’ Jean said. 

‘I will try my very best. Bringing humans back from the dead is rather different than doing that for mutants.’ 

‘But it _can_ be done,’ Jean said. ‘And when you succeed, I will know. In the meantime, I’m off to give our resident Angel a moment of satisfaction.’ 

‘The Five will not fail,’ said Hope.

* * *

**The Broken Baths**

Upon arriving at the Broken Baths, both Warren and Jean were a little more than surprised to see that they were unoccupied. However, upon their arrival, Warren watched in utter most surprise as Jean slowly peeled her clothes away. The green Marvel Girl dress she wore to the Quiet Council meeting slipped off her hourglass figure, to reveal a pair of panties and a bra. She kicked her shoes off and removed her Marvel Girl mask, turning to face Warren. 

She stood there before him half-naked. Just the sight of her alone made Warren feel a noticeable bulge forming in his pants as he looked at her. 

“Jeannie,” he said. “I don’t understand what your plan is.”

“This is only part one of the plan, Warren,” said Jean. “Let’s face it. Your feelings for me are still strong, and you should express them. And you know that Scott won’t mind in the least, either.”

“But the last time I expressed anything to you . . .” said Warren, voice trailing off. 

“I know,” Jean whispered. “But here and now, you’ve got a chance to express your urges to me, Warren. There’s nothing wrong about wanting to express how you feel. It took Scott and I so long to realize that. Once we both garnered our new perspective on life and love, we both decided that nothing will ever come between that. Sure, we’re allowing others into our bed. But that’s because we both know that we still love each other, but we also understand we have other urges and fantasies we wish to express. Now, I am offering the same to you, Angel. Open your mind to me, Warren. Tell me, what do you desire?” 

Warren swallowed. Staring at Jean’s half-naked form before his eyes sent him into a wave of arousal. It also helped that Jean was projecting _alluring_ thoughts and imagery into his mind. It was as though she were teasing him to strip and jump in the baths with her. And the longer he stood there, the more tempted he felt. 

‘She’s such a tease,’ thought Warren, shaking his head as he began slowly feeling away his uniform. 

Jean watched as the articles of clothing peeled away from Warren’s body. It revealed his toned chest and abs, his muscled arms, and his beautiful feathered wings. Of course, he wasn’t as toned as Scott was. But he was still in fantastic shape for a man who’d been resurrected by The Five after their mission against Project Orchus. 

Warren stripped until he was down to his tight white boxers. Suddenly, he felt Jean’s warm presence in his mind as her hand moved to gently touch the side of his face. 

‘Open your mind wide, Warren. Allow me to take you back, Angel,’ said Jean.

* * *

**The Astral Plane**

“Jeannie, are we where I think we are?” asked Warren, watching as his old bedroom from the X-Factor Compound warped before his very eyes. 

“Indeed,” said Jean. “We are in the Astral Plane. For you, it’s taking on the form of this location. Can you think why?” 

Warren nodded, watching as an image materialized before him. It was an image of his younger-self from the X-Factor days, in the bed he’d slept in countless nights. But in the bed with his younger-self was an image of his ex-fiance, Candy Southern. 

She looked exactly the way he remembered her: her glossy black hair, her dazzling blue eyes . . . but what stood out to Warren the most was her laughter as he humped her pussy in the bed. The image was of the pair naked in the bed, having a round of passionate lovemaking. The sight of it alone brought tears to Warren’s eyes as he remembered Candy’s bedside manner. 

“I know you miss her, Warren,” said Jean sympathetically. 

“Why’d you bring me back here, Jeannie?” asked Warren. 

“You know why, Warren,” Jean declared. “Your mind is revisiting this place, because it’s where you felt more secure during those early years. Candy had been your security blanket. Yet your feelings for me were the very thing that broke it, because you never confronted those feelings. You never told Candy, because you did not think it to be necessary. Little did you realize, it was necessary.” 

Warren nodded, beginning to cry at the image that materialized before his eyes. It was of him hugging Jean, comforting her because she had doubts about Scott still loving her at the time. The next thing he saw was the image of Candy walking in on him and Jean embracing. Warren’s heart shattered as he saw Candy storming out. 

“Stop!” he pleaded, tears flowing from his eyes and down his cheeks. “Jean, why are you showing me this?” 

“You have to confront it, Warren,” said Jean softly. “You suppressed this for too long. I’m not showing you anything. Your subconsciousness is taking us here for a reason. This is the scar that never healed for you. You never got over your betrayal towards Candy, and you never truly got over her being murdered. The only way you’ll ever move past it is to release your feelings that you’re withholding. I’m giving you that chance right now.” 

Warren turned around to face Jean. He saw she stood there in her old X-Factor uniform. The green and yellow uniform and cowl pulled up over her face was a symbolism of that time. And as Warren glanced at his body, he saw he was dressed in his old X-Factor uniform too. Slowly, the images of Candy and his younger-self disintegrated away as Jean approached him sensually. Her eyes held a fiery passion as she leaned her hands onto his shoulders. 

“You know you want this, Warren,” purred Jean sensually. “So, take advantage of this opportunity. I promise you that you will love it.” 

As Warren looked at Jean, he felt his resolve break away and he leaned over, kissing her deeply and erotically. He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace as Jean returned the kiss just as passionately. He moaned as Jean slipped her tongue into his mouth, and his tongue met hers. 

They stood there, kissing passionately. But Warren wasn’t prepared for Jean to begin tearing at his old X-Factor uniform. She peeled it away from his form slowly, revealing his toned, muscled body. Gently, she began kissing Warren all over his bare chest, trailing her tongue along the way to lick at his flesh. 

Warren moaned in pleasure at feeling Jean kissing him this way. For years, he dreamed of her doing this. Now, Jean was touching him so intimately and gently, rubbing his chest with her hands. Her hands moved to stroke Warren’s cock over his boxers, sending Angel into another realm of arousal as he moaned a little louder. 

“Jeannie!” he moaned. 

“Shhhh,” Jean whispered between kisses. “Just feel. Don’t overthink it. Keep your mind open.” 

Warren nodded, allowing Jean to kiss him and touch him before she peeled away the X-Factor uniform from her own form. It left her in her bra and panties as Warren’s hands reached over to touch Jean’s pussy over her underwear. 

“Mmmmmh,” Jean moaned. “Yes, Warren. Show me your skills.” 

“Yes . . . Yes . . . I want to!” Warren moaned, reaching his arms over and lifting Jean into his hold. He carried her until they were on his bed, over the covers. He loomed over her womanly body, slowly feeling up her body as he began to trail kisses down her neck and her cleavage. He pet her naked flesh, sending Jean into a state of arousal as her pussy began feeling hot and itchy in between her thighs. But Warren prolonged it, making sure that he did this slowly. He wanted to savor every moment of this as he kissed her all over her naked flesh. He trailed his tongue down her bellybutton, before reaching his hands behind her back and removing her bra. It released her voluptuous, beautiful breasts, and he was enamored by the sight. 

Reaching his hands over, he began rubbing and kneading Jean’s titties, sending the redhead into a crazed state as she moaned a little louder. 

“Mmmmmh! Yes . . . Yes Warren! Just like that!” cried Jean, feeling Warren massaging her breasts in his hands before he began pinching her nipples. It caused her to gasp loudly, pressing her head back against the pillows as his movements left her nipples erect. She felt womanly fluids flowing from her lady parts as her panties grew wet with heightened arousal. Warren reached one hand down and began to rub Jean’s wet pussy over her panties, which were soaking at this point as she began pushing her hips up from the bed. 

“Warren! Panties . . . off!” she cried. “I . . . need them . . . off!” 

Warren nodded, reaching his hands down to the waistband of Jean’s undies. He yanked them down sharply, revealing her swollen vagina which was dripping with fluids. He reached a hand over and began to finger Jean’s clit, causing Jean to squeal loudly. 

“Oooooooh, Warren!” squealed Jean, closing her eyes tightly. “Yes . . . Yes . . . fucking yes! Eat my pussy, please!” 

Warren nodded. “If that’s what you want, Red,” he told her. He lowered his head down to Jean’s wet, hot vagina, and he placed his mouth near it. He grasped her knees and pushed them apart to give him the perfect access to her vagina. Upon feeling his tongue hit her pussy, Jean squealed again in erotic bliss. 

“Oooh . . . _Oooh_. . . Warren!” cried Jean, feeling Warren’s tongue up her wet pussy.

Warren let out a muffled moan as he ate her pussy, licking her up her slit and moistening it even more. Once he finished, he rose up as he noticed the bulge in his boxers. Suddenly, his underwear felt too tight. But Jean quickly relieved him of that when she yanked them down by telekinesis. It revealed his hardened cock, which was erect and dripping with sperm. But Jean Grey wasn’t the type to leave anyone hanging. She gave Warren’s cock a few generous strokes before encouraging him to climb up so she could eat him out. 

Warren lowered his dick into Jean’s mouth, allowing her lips to engulf it as she sucked and licked it. It caused Warren to gasp sharply as his eyes closed tightly. He heard Jean was so adept at oral sex. But feeling her doing it was quite an experience as he moaned and groaned, feeling her mouth around his penis. Her tongue licked up his cock, causing it to harden even more as he began to hump in her mouth. 

‘Remember Warren,’ Jean told him via telepathy. ‘Keep your mind wide open.’ 

“Ohhhhhhhhhh!” Warren moaned, feeling Jean sucking him off even harder. Once Jean’s mouth parted from his cock, he felt he was ready as he lowered himself down to the depths of Jean’s vagina. With that, he thrust into her sharply, causing Jean to let out a squeal of delight. 

_“Ooooooooooh_ Warren!” gasped Jean loudly, her eyes widening. “Yes . . . Yes . . .!” 

“Jeannie!” cried Warren, continuing to thrust inside her. “So hot . . . so wet . . . pussy so tight!” 

“Yes . . . Yes!” squealed Jean. “Keep it up! Fuck me until I cum!” 

Warren nodded, continuing to grind into her lower depths as his cock hit her G-spot. It caused Jean’s hips to fly upward as she cried out. 

“AHHHHHHHHH YES!” Jean cried. “Oh . . . Uh . . . Uh Warren! I . . . I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” 

“I’m cumming! Oh I’m so close! I’m close! I’m gonna cum!” Warren shouted. And with one last thrust into Jean’s hot, wet inner depths, they both came together with harmoniously loud moans. 

“OHHHHHHHHHH WARREN!” Jean cried. 

“JEEEEEAAAAAN!” shouted Warren. Upon feeling their orgasm ending, Warren pulled his cock out of her pussy, causing them both to lay there panting as the world around them began to dematerialize.

* * *

**Krakoa - The Broken Baths**

“Okay, Warren . . . time for another round,” panted Jean as they slid into the Broken Baths together. The warm waters sloshed around their naked bodies. Now, both were fully naked as they rested in the warm, bubbling waters of the baths. 

“Are you sure?” asked Warren. 

“Oh, yes,” purred Jean, feeling the warm water hitting her warm pussy. “Now, it’s my turn to pleasure you, Angel. Lean back and get comfortable.” 

Warren nodded obediently, leaning against the rocky surface of the Broken Baths as Jean positioned herself between his legs. She leaned her hands onto his shoulders so she could guide her pussy into his cock. Warren rose his hips, giving Jean more access to his dick. 

Jean readied herself, closing her eyes as she began moving her hips to guide her pussy into Warren’s cock. Once her pussy hit his dick, Warren’s eyes flew open. 

“Uh . . . Ohhh Jean!” gasped Warren. “I feel you . . . I feel your pussy! So hot . . . so tight!” 

“Then just feel,” Jean panted, continuing to work her pussy into his dick. She grinded her body as she thrust in and out of him, the waters splashing around their bodies. Both laughed as Jean fucked him, thrusting until they both reached their climax once more. 

“OHHHHHHHH JEAN! I’M CUMMING! I’M CUMMING!” Warren shouted. 

“OOOOOOH! I’M CUMMING! I’M CUMMING, TOO!” cried Jean as they came together in a fit of moans. Finally, Jean pulled out of Warren and left him leaning against the rocks, gasping at what he’d just done. 

Warren had just fucked Jean Grey-Summers, his closest friend and high school crush. He could still hardly believe it. But he’d done it. He and Jean fucked until they both came, and it was glorious. 

“So . . . that was part one,” Warren panted. “What’s part two?” 

“You’ll see,” purred Jean, kissing him on the lips sensually. “Just go back to your quarters. My surprise for you will be here real soon.” 

Warren nodded, climbing out of the baths so he could dry off and go back to his quarters. Jean sensually slid off, drying her body off and redressing back into her Marvel Girl uniform. All what was left to do was execute part two of her plan to help Warren heal.

* * *

**The Arbor Magna Hatchery**

“Hope,” said Jean, stepping into the hatchery. “Is it ready?” 

“It took us some time,” said Proteus. “But we found her, and we think we’ve brought her back, Marvel Girl.” 

Jean nodded. “I’ve missed her. All the original five have. She’d been a friend, and our greatest backer. But because of Warren and I never confronting our desires for one another, it led to her being hurt. I do not wish to repeat that mistake. This is a second chance.” 

“Indeed,” said Eva Belle as they all gathered around a pod that rested there. “Let’s bring her back. Jean, see if you can connect with her.” 

“I’ve got no doubt that I can,” said Jean, leaning her hand against the pod. ‘Can you hear me?’ 

‘J - Jean?’ she heard a quiet, raspy voice calling out to her. ‘Is . . . Is it you?’ 

‘Yes, it is,’ Jean said. 

‘Why? What is this place?’ 

‘Our home. And it’ll be your new home if that’s what you want. Now, we’re bringing you back,’ Jean said. 

‘Home . . . to . . . to Warren.’ 

‘Yes, to Warren.’ Turning to The Five, she said, “Do it.” 

Hope nodded, brandishing a syringe and plunging it into the pod. The pod hissed as it opened slowly, revealing the unconscious body of a young woman who was all too familiar to Jean. Jean extended a hand forward. 

“Grab my hand,” she said. 

Suddenly, the woman opened her blue eyes as she weakly reached a hand forward, grabbing onto Jean’s hand firmly. Jean very carefully pulled the woman out of the pod, and wrapped her arms around her. 

Candy Southern gasped in wonder and surprise at feeling Jean’s arms around her naked form. But she leaned into the embrace, sighing as she shuddered slightly with cold. Hope brought forth a blanket and wrapped it around the woman’s shoulders. 

“Welcome back, Candy,” whispered Jean. 

“Jean,” whispered Candy. “H-How am I back? The last thing I remember was Hodge . . . and how he . . .” 

Her voice shuddered as she remembered how callous Hodge had been when he’d killed her that day. She remembered her stark terror the day that he kidnapped her to bring her to Genosha. He’d been so cruel, mockingly saying Warren wasn’t going to save her, and that even if he did arrive, it would be too late. 

“Shhhh . . . I know,” Jean whispered, rubbing her hand through Candy’s hair gently. “It’s okay, now. I promise you that. You’re home with us, where you belong. Let me take you to Warren’s quarters.” 

Candy nodded, allowing Jean to keep a hold on her as the redhead guided her through Krakoa. As they walked through the gardens so they could reach the portal that would take them to Warren’s quarters, they heard the whispers among all the mutant citizens there. 

‘She may be human, but she is welcome here,’ said Jean to every mind on Krakoa. ‘She’s a friend, and one who’d been missed terribly for far too long now.’

* * *

**Warren’s Quarters**

As Warren sat on his bed in his quarters, he couldn’t help but wonder at what Jean had planned out for him. There could be a million things Jean had in mind. But whatever it was, she hadn’t let him know it the whole time they made love. 

Knowing he’d fucked his best friend since high school left him feeling only partially satisfied that he confronted his feelings he had for her. But there was another piece missing. Of course, he confronted the fact that he’d broken Candy’s heart. But it was still a wound wide open that hadn’t been treated. 

‘What did Jeannie mean that this was part two of her plan? I get it. I confronted my mistakes. Jean and I made love and forged a deeper connection. But what else could she possibly do for me?’ he thought. That was when he saw the portal to his quarters opening. Walking into the living room space, what he saw next caused his jaw to drop wide. 

Before his eyes stood not just Jean, but also a fully naked Candy Southern, wrapped in a blanket. Jean had her arm wrapped around the woman’s waist to support her up, as she was weak on her knees. But Candy stood before him, looking as healthy and beautiful as ever. She looked exactly as Warren remembered her. But he had to blink in order to make sure that what he saw was real. 

“Can - Candy?” he whispered. “Is . . . Is it really you?” 

Candy nodded. “In the flesh,” she said quietly. 

“H - How?” Warren asked, walking towards her slowly. 

“The Five brought her back,” Jean said with a smile. “You’re welcome, Warren. Enjoy this moment between you. Get a new perspective, and cherish it. Allow yourselves to not repeat the same mistakes you made years ago. This is your second chance. After all the heroics you performed, now’s someone’s chance to save you, Angel.” 

Warren cast Jean a thankful look, tears flowing into his eyes as he walked closer to Candy so that he could wrap her into his arms. Candy’s eyes were filling to the brim with tears as she shakily walked to him, collapsing into his arms as she gasped out, her tears flowing down. 

Warren buried his face into her jet black hair. She still smelled so strongly of the perfume she once wore when they’d been together. It must’ve been The Five’s doing. 

“I . . . I missed you so much!” he gasped out, holding Candy tightly. 

Candy let out a sob of happiness as she hugged him back, her fingers clawing hard at his shirt. 

“Candy . . . I’m so sorry!” Warren cried out, his voice muffled by her hair. 

“It’s . . . It’s okay,” Candy sobbed. “I . . . I forgive you. I want . . . to move forward, Warren. Please! Let’s make love!” 

Warren nodded, pulling back from the embrace slightly and leaning over to kiss her on the mouth. Just feeling her lips on his alone sent him into a world of bliss and comfort as he ran his fingers through her silky hair. His tongue slipped into her mouth as she moaned into the kiss, somehow finding her inner strength to jump up and wrap her legs around his waist like a horny high school teenager. 

Warren’s hands moved to wrap around her waist as his hands touched her butt. Upon feeling Warren’s hands on her butt, Candy moaned as she heard Jean entering their minds. 

‘Enjoy this new perspective, you two,’ Jean said. ‘Savor this moment. Cherish it. Feel one another and just let passion guide you. I promise . . . it will all be worth it.’ 

‘Thank you, Jean,’ Warren said. 

‘Yes . . . thank you,’ Candy said. 

‘And part of that new perspective is trust,’ Jean continued. ‘Trust each other and your love. Open up to one another. Do not let anything hold you two back. Now, take this into the bedroom. I will help you both on your journey of newfound passion. I promise.’ 

Candy and Warren both moaned as they continued to kiss. Jean telekinetically opened Warren’s bedroom door, and Warren blindly allowed his passion to guide him to the king-sized bed in his room. Once they reached Warren’s room, Warren deposited Candy onto his bed, leaning her on the pillows. With her naked flesh exposed to him, Warren marveled at the sight of her lady parts . . . her breasts . . . her long, beautiful legs . . .

Just the sight of Candy’s pussy left Warren feeling a bulge in his pants once more. But Jean stood to the side of the bed, smiling at the pair as she stripped down to her bra and panties. 

“Jean . . . what are you doing?” Candy asked, dazed. 

“Part of this new perspective is openness,” said Jean. “I gave Warren a taste of that very openness earlier. Now, it’s his turn, and my turn, to show you how that can be a wonderful thing Candy.” 

Candy nodded. “I trust you, Jean,” she said. 

“Alright then,” said Jean. “First, Warren, give Candy a moment of passion she hasn’t felt in decades. You both deserve it. I am here to serve as the bridge between your minds, so that you can feel one another and talk without needing to speak.” 

Warren nodded, slowly peeling away his uniform until he was in his boxers once more. Once he was half-naked, he went to the bed and leaned over Candy’s womanly body. He allowed his hands to gently rub against her naked flesh, smoothing over her form. Candy let out a contented sigh as she felt Warren feeling up her whole body, his hands wandering as his passion took over. 

‘Yes, Warren,’ said Jean. ‘Allow her to feel every ounce of it.’ 

Warren nodded, sighing as he continued to rub Candy’s naked flesh, until his hands finally reached her voluptuous breasts. Upon feeling Warren’s hands on her titties, Candy let out a moan of pleasure. 

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Candy moaned, closing her eyes as Warren’s hands kneaded her titties gently, pinching them and kissing them until her nipples grew erect with arousal. Jean walked forward and gently touched Candy’s breasts, smoothing a hand over them and sending the woman on the bed into bliss. 

‘That’s right, Candy. Savor every moment. Enjoy it. Feel it. Love it,’ Jean said. 

‘I . . . I love it! I really, _really_ love it!’ Candy said telepathically as Jean’s hand rubbed her breasts softly, before the redhead’s hand moved to rub her down her stomach to the base of her pussy. Candy gasped erotically as Warren’s hands moved downward to finger at her clit. He pushed her knees apart nice and wide, before he began to touch her pussy with soft hands. While Warren fingered Candy’s vagina, Jean worked at running her fingers through Candy’s hair softly to further arouse her. And Candy loved every waking moment of it as Jean’s hand moved down to touch her breasts once more. Between Jean stroking her hair and touching her breasts, and Warren fingering her pussy, Candy felt a hot, wet sensation in between her thighs as she gasped out sharply. 

“Oooooooooh!” Candy cried out. 

‘Tell us . . . what do you feel?’ Jean asked. 

‘I . . . my breasts feel hard. My . . . My lady parts are so hot . . . so moist. And . . . And I want to fuck,’ Candy said. 

‘Good . . . that’s really good. Just keep your mind open, honey,’ Jean said. ‘Warren will fuck you really soon. I promise.’ 

‘Yes . . . open . . . I can do that,’ Candy said as she felt Warren’s tongue slithering up her pussy. It caused her back to arch sharply as she let out a squeal. 

_“Ooooooooooooh!”_ she cried out again. “Oh . . . Oh . . . my pussy . . . so hot!” 

Jean hummed as she said via telepathy, ‘I know, sweetie.’ Jean reached a hand down and stroked Candy’s belly button, further heightening the woman’s arousal as Candy moaned a little louder. Warren showed off his skills, licking Candy up her slit until he hit her clit. Jean’s hand moved slowly until it touched the base of Candy’s pussy, causing the woman to cry out once more. 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!” Candy moaned, eyes flying open as she let out panting breaths. Jean reached a hand underneath the woman’s risen hips to touch and squeeze her butt, and a finger slid up Candy’s buttcrack until it was deep in her hole. Candy let out another squeal of delight as Jean did this. 

‘Enjoying it, Candy?’ asked Jean. 

‘Oh yes! Yes! Warren, please fuck me! I . . . I want to cum! I want to cum really, _really_ bad!’ Candy’s telepathic voice cried out.

‘I will fuck you, my lover,’ Warren promised, lifting his head from her pussy before he positioned himself in between her legs. Jean telekinetically yanked his boxers off, freeing his erect cock as she projected sensual, soothing thoughts into his mind.

‘Keep your minds open, you two,’ Jean said. 

‘Yes . . . mine is open! I’m ready to fuck Candy’s pussy,’ Warren said. 

‘Don’t . . . Don’t keep me waiting,’ Candy pleaded. 

Warren nodded, pressing his erect cock against Candy’s inner thigh, sending the woman into another world of arousal as she moaned louder. Her naked body was covered in sweat as Jean took off her undies and bra, slipping them off until she was fully naked, too. Warren thrusted his hips slightly until his cock was in Candy’s pussy, causing her to moan again as he grunted. 

‘Candy . . . pussy . . . so tight!’ Warren cried. 

‘Oh . . . Oh Warren!’ cried Candy, still panting. ‘I . . . I need to touch something . . . I . . .’ 

‘Don’t worry. That’s why I am here at your service,’ said Jean. 

‘What . . . What about Scott?’

‘He won’t mind at all, honey. You can touch me,’ Jean said. 

Candy nodded, reaching a hand up to fondle Jean’s titties. Jean smiled, letting out a moan as Warren grinded into the lower half of Candy’s body. Between Warren fucking her pussy, and Jean allowing her to touch her breasts, Candy was fully aroused and feeling as if she were going to reach her orgasm. 

Warren thrusted into her, gasping and panting as Candy touched Jean’s breasts. Finally, with one more thrust, Candy felt her orgasm hitting her. 

“Oh . . . _oh_ I - I’m close! I’m so close! Warren . . . Jean! I . . . I think I’m gonna cum! I’m cumming!” Candy cried. 

“It’s okay . . . you can cum,” Jean whispered into her ear. She slid her head down and licked Candy’s ear softly. 

“Candy!” shouted Warren. “I - I’m close too! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” 

With that, Warren and Candy both came together in orgasmic bliss, their moans filling the air as Candy cried out in euphoria. 

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Candy cried as Warren pulled out of her, lying down beside her. 

The couple was left laying there, gasping at what they’d done. They fucked for the first time in decades. Looking at each other, they each saw the love they were silently proclaiming to one another. 

Candy relished in the afterglow. She came back to life. She got fucked by her lover. She experienced an openness that she never felt before. 

“Wow . . .” Candy whispered. 

“Wow is right,” said Warren. 

“Do you want to go again?” asked Jean. 

Candy nodded. “Fuck yeah . . . I . . . I want to! I want to fuck again so bad!” 

“Okay, Warren. It’s our turn to pleasure you,” said Jean as she and Candy positioned themselves over his naked form. 

“At the same time?” Candy asked. 

“We can both be good to him, honey. This bed is big enough,” said Jean in an encouraging tone. 

Candy nodded, watching as Warren moved his hands to grasp each woman’s breast. He fondled both of their breasts in each of his hands as they leaned over him, grinning. Feeling Warren touching them aroused both women as they touched their own pussies, gasping in pleasure as they moved their bodies. They grinded their naked forms over Warren as he rubbed their breasts in his hands. Seeing their hardened nipples, Warren stopped and allowed both women to kiss him all over his naked flesh. He gasped, enjoying the feeling of Candy kissing him all over his chest, and Jean kissing his legs. It was making his cock so erect as he laid there on the bed, eyes closed. 

“Ladies!” he gasped. “I . . . I want to eat some more pussy! But . . . But I want to fuck, too.” 

‘So, let’s compromise,’ said Jean. ‘You go on all fours, Warren. You can eat my pussy, and Candy will eat your cock.’ 

Candy nodded, watching as Warren went onto his hands and knees. It gave Candy the perfect position to lay underneath his hard cock, and for Jean to be near his mouth. Candy gave his dick a few generous strokes before she placed her hands on his butt cheeks as she engulfed his member in her mouth. Warren’s tongue hiked up Jean’s folds, wetting them and making them hot as their moans all harmonized. They did this until Jean’s folds were dripping, and Candy’s pussy was hot again. 

‘What’s next?’ asked Candy. 

‘Warren, what do you say to this?’ asked Jean. ‘You can fuck me from behind, and Candy can fuck me in my mouth.’ 

Warren nodded, and they changed positions so Jean was on her hands and knees. Warren positioned himself behind her hole while Candy kept her pussy close to Jean’s mouth. Jean’s tongue went to lick Candy’s pussy as Warren’s cock thrust into her hole. The three began moaning and grunting as the bed rocked hard underneath their forms. Jean kept eating Candy’s pussy while Warren fucked her asshole, his lower body pounding into her as their moans grew louder. 

Candy gasped, touching her breasts as Jean ate her puss. She reached a hand over to fondle Jean’s breasts again as Warren took Jean from behind. Before they all knew it, they were coming together once more. 

‘Oh . . . Oh! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!’ Jean announced. 

‘I”m cumming! I’m so close!’ Warren cried out. 

‘Oh, Jean . . . my pussy! So hot! So wet! So itchy!’ Candy cried as Jean’s tongue hit her clit. 

‘Let’s . . . Let’s come together now!’ Jean said. 

Warren nodded, grunting as he thrusted into her until he was deep inside her depths. Candy gasped as Jean went deeper to the depths of her pussy. Finally, they were all coming together harmoniously. With that, they pulled away and they laid on the bed together, panting in surprise. 

But Jean rose from the bed, grabbing her clothes and sliding them back on. 

‘Alright, lovebirds. Enjoy the afterglow. My sexy husband is home. Remember all I taught you about this new perspective.’ 

“We will Jean. Thank you. You gave me a second chance at life and love,” Candy whispered, tears flowing in her eyes as she watched Jean leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Review!


End file.
